Optical networks are becoming increasingly prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities to customers. As the demand for optical networks increases, there is a need to extend fiber optic networks closer to the edge (i.e., closer to subscriber locations). In this regard, there is a need for cost-effective architectures for extending fiber optic networks. One example of a cost-effective architecture is an indexing architecture. Example indexing architectures are disclosed by PCT Int'l Publication No. WO 2014/190281.